


Android 18 vs Videl

by JustWeird17



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Belly Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27577247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustWeird17/pseuds/JustWeird17





	Android 18 vs Videl

The two women entered the ring, both ready to determine who was the better woman.

"Tch, this has gotta be a joke. I'm fighting you? Seriously?" Android 18 said with a cocky tone.

Videl just smirked at her, "I wouldn't underestimate me if I were you, blondie." Videl snapped back boldly

"Oh please, you know you stand no chance. Only your pride is holding you back from admitting it, always bragging and boasting about how you're Hercule's daughter when we all know you're just a weak little girl."

"How about less talking and more punching."

"Hmph, fine." The two took off their shirts exposing their abs, 18's looking more rock hard than videl's.

"You know the rules, one hit each turn, no blocking or dodging and the penalty is 5 blows to the gut. We go until the other drops to their knees, passes out, or forfeits."

18 then put her hands on her hips with an arrogant smirk on her face

"I'll let you have the first shot since you think you such a badass."

Videl just smirked again as she moved towards 18, then struck her fist at 18's abs though the blow seemed to bounce off.

"Is that really the best you got?!" 18 said while laughing

"My turn" 18 then struck Videl's gut with force, sinking deep into the girl's slightly weaker abs

"OOOFFF" was all that came out of Videl as 18's fist blasted into her

"I told you you wouldn't stand a chance" 18 said smirking at the shorter girl

"You're gonna pay for that!" Videl said angrily, striking 18 in the gut with all her force pushing her back a little but still emitting no real reaction.

"This is getting sad." 18 then landed an uppercut to Videl's abs, blowing the wind out of her.

Videl, holding her composure struck at 18 again but to no avail, her abs were just too strong.  
18 then landed a knee in Videl's gut, causing her to spit a little blood.

"Hey! I thought only punching was allowed!" Videl screamed

"As long as it's a blow to the gut it's allowed." 18 retorted

Videl then had an idea, she flew at 18 and kicked her in the gut using her ki to enchance the blow.

"OOF" said 18 as the kick landed only a bit deeper into her abs

"Hmph, lucky shot." 18 said still smirking but a little irritated that she felt that shot if only a little bit.

18 then used her own foot to kick Videl square in her gut, lifting off her feet.

"OOOOOHHHHH" Videl said spitting blood but she still didn't give up

Videl then used a ki enchanced knee and struck 18's gut, this time getting deeper into her abs

"OOOOFFFFF" 18 said doubled over

"What happened to all that cockiness from before?" Videl mocked

"You little bitch!" 18 screamed as she landed a furious blow to Videl's stomach, sinking so deep in her abs that you could see the fist from her back

Videl coughed up a pool of blood, but was still standing determined to win. She landed a punch at 18, which she blocked instinctively.

"No blocking bitch" Videl said as she landed a combination of 5 blows to 18's gut. One punch, one knee, one kick, one elbow, and one final punch with the other fist.

"OOF OOF OOF OOF OOOHHH" Were the sounds from 18 as each blow landed deeper into her gut than the last one, slowly breaking down her strong abs. The wind knocked out of her as she doubled over in pain.

"Alright, now I'm gonna get serious." 18 said as she landed a hard kick at Videl's belly, knocking the wind out of the poor girl. Videl would return the favor with a strong knee, doubling the android over once more. 18 then through a punch at Videl when she dodged the blow.

"Now to return the favor." 18 said smirking as she landed 5 strong blows to Videl's gut. She could tell the girl couldn't hold on any longer.

"Look at you, even more pathetic than you're father. You'll never come close to me, it's a wonder you have no mother." 18 taunted at Videl.

Videl's eyes grew wide at this, as she had a sense of rage upon hearing that. She launched at 18 and furiously landed fist after fist into her gut, not even caring to stop. 18 was getting her gut pounded and their was little she could do as the smaller girl dug deep into her, completely destroying her abs.

"DON'T YOU EVER TALK ABOUT MY MOTHER!!!" Videl screamed with rage as she kept pounding into 18 before landing a powerful kick to her gut, causing her to cough up blood. Videl rushed in and tied her hands in the ropes, leaving 18's gut exposed.

"OOF OOF OOF OOF OOUUGGHH OOOHHH WHOOOOFFF" Were the sounds from 18 as Videl continued to pound her gut in with a combination of lefts and rights. She continued until 18's stomach was completelt red and her abs were nearly gone. Finally, Videl had broken the once cocky and proud android.

"Please...no more...you won..." 18 said weakly

"Say you're sorry!" Videl said kicking her weak gut

"I'm...sorry...for what I said...I didn't mea-OOOOOOFFFFFFF" 18 was cut off with a powerful fist to her gut causing her to cough more blood as Videl twisted her fist in 18's abs. 18 was then knocked unconsious.

"You did mean it bitch, but I bet you won't be talking shit again anytime soon." Videl said as she exited the ring, victorious.


End file.
